


Behind the Scenes

by Syntaxeme



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Reunion Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntaxeme/pseuds/Syntaxeme
Summary: At the premiere of the "Heroes of the Storm" sequel, Hana sees her co-star (and secret boyfriend), Lúcio, for the first time in months. She's missed him desperately the whole time they were apart, so desperately that she doesn't have the patience to sit through a movie before demanding some alone time with him.
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Behind the Scenes

Hana’s hand was starting to cramp, but she wouldn’t stop until someone made her. How often did she get to meet fans in person like this? Of course she was signing autographs, giving hugs, taking selfies, red carpet or not. When she had been so busy with military stuff lately, this was such a welcome reprieve.

“Hana, we should probably go in soon.” Her agent, Jeong, had been patient, but they _were_ there for a reason.

“Boo, do we have to?” Hana whined.

“Maybe we’ll have some time for autographs afterward.”

“Fine. I have to go, you guys, but I’m so glad I got to see you all!” she called to the crowd who had assembled to meet her. “Thanks for coming!” She waved with both hands, grinning for the cameras that were still trained on them as Jeong led her away. As excited as she was to interact with her fans, there was something else she was looking forward to even more. Inside the theater, there were all sorts of celebrities gathered for the premiere of the new Heroes of the Storm movie, the sequel to the hugely popular first installment. It had taken quite some time to film between all of Hana’s other obligations, but the directors had insisted she was the only one who could play herself. And she was quick to agree, especially after seeing the full cast list.

“Hana!” Hearing his voice made her eyes light up immediately, and she searched the crowd for its source. When she saw his hand waving for her attention and the grin on his face, she bolted in his direction, not at all ashamed to be running through the room in her heels.

“Lúcio!” She all but tackled him with a hug, holding onto him tightly. “How long have you been here? If I’d known, I would’ve come in sooner. I’m so glad to see you!”

“Hey, me too,” he laughed, happy to hold her just as close. It had been months since they’d finished filming and each of them had been called away to various engagements, never less than five thousand miles apart. To say he was ‘glad to see her’ was a massive understatement. Still, when he raised his eyes and saw her agent over her shoulder clearing his throat to indicate that they might have been lingering just a bit too long, he forced himself to let her go. “You look…wow. You look amazing.”

Hana grinned bashfully. “Thanks. You clean up pretty nice yourself, Mr. Superstar,” she observed. Suits weren’t usually his thing, nor were they often attractive to her, but this night was different for a lot of reasons. Her own dress was, despite being cut like an evening gown, still profoundly her brand; her sponsors’ logos lined one of her sides, and the whole thing was held together by a long zipper with two pulls. One came down from the top, leaving the unzipped fabric to fold down and form a collar. The other came up from the lower hem, stopping just above her knee to give a nice (“but tasteful,” Jeong had said) view of her legs. 

The way Lúcio kept looking at her, the way he always looked at her, she was having trouble not smothering him with kisses in front of everyone. She had always been against the notion of keeping their relationship a secret, as she felt like she did enough acting for the public’s sake and should be genuine in at least one aspect, but Jeong had convinced Lúcio, who had convinced her that it was for the best. For now. Not that there weren’t _plenty_ of rumors as to exactly how close they were, and she responded to them with coy evasiveness rather than outright lies.

“Ahem.” Jeong had come over, as usual, to keep them from getting too wrapped up in each other’s company. “The movie’s starting soon. Shall we?”

“Yeah, okay.” Hana hooked her arm through Lúcio’s in a way that was just platonic enough to get away with and led him into the theater, to the box reserved just for them. Here, as the lights went down, she could at least hold his hand without anyone griping at them. He was glad for that much, rubbing his thumb along her skin in a way that gave her goosebumps. Fifteen minutes into the beginning of the film, Hana was already wishing it was over. All she wanted was to go back to her hotel room…or his, it didn’t matter. She just wanted to be alone with him, and she was sure he felt the same.

Eventually, an idea came to mind, and she smirked at her clever plan. She carefully untangled her hand from Lúcio’s and told him softly, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” He nodded and sadly watched her go. Jeong watched as well but said nothing. He felt he knew Hana well enough to imagine what she was really thinking. But he could only control her so much.

After a few minutes, Lúcio’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He wouldn’t have checked it under other circumstances, but the particular pattern of buzzes said it was Hana texting him. So he checked it as discreetly as possible.

 _Heyyy! Can you come help me for just a second? This stupid zipper is being. Stupid._ He was a little suspicious…but if she really did need help, he couldn’t just leave her.

 _Np_ , he answered. _Where are you?_

_I’m uh. Hiding in the coat closet. ^^’_

…

 _Okay. I’ll be there in a second._ Lúcio got up from his seat without a word to Jeong and left the theater quietly. Outside, the halls were surprisingly empty, and he had to think to remember where people had been leaving their coats. He found the door and knocked.

“Hana? You in there?” The door cracked a bit, and he saw her grin.

“What took you so long?” she asked as she grabbed his lapel and dragged him inside.

“Sorry. I was…uh.” He paused as he saw that her dress was still intact, as it had been when she’d left.

“Don’t worry about it.” Rather than argue with him, she did what she’d been waiting for all day, all month: she stepped in close, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him hard. For a moment, Lúcio was stunned, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. But soon enough he gave in and slipped his arms around her stomach, returning her kiss with equal enthusiasm.

“Uh, babe,” he muttered, prying himself away from her. “We should get back. If that was all you wanted—”

“It’s not,” she said, pushing him back against the wall behind him. Her mouth met his neck now, and she pressed the softness of her body into him, forcing him to struggle to concentrate.

“ _Coelhinha_ ,” he started reluctantly. “This is a really bad idea. We could wait just…like, two more hours.”

“I don’t wanna wait. I’ve _been_ waiting,” she told him, running her tongue up the side of his neck to nibble on his ear instead, already pushing his jacket off over his shoulders. The whine in her voice as she spoke was killing him. “What’s wrong? You didn’t miss me? It’s been forever.”

“N-no, it’s not like that,” he assured her quickly. “I just feel like here isn’t the best—” His breath caught in his throat as her fingertips teased along the edge of his pants. God, he wanted her! And that demanding attitude of hers only made it more tempting to let her win.

“The movie is really long,” she pointed out between kisses as her fingers worked to loosen his tie. “We have at least an hour. Just us.”

“I guess,” he mumbled, letting his hands wander to her hips to hold them against his own. Aware that she was getting to him, Hana smirked against his shoulder.

“That’s what I thought.” She reached up to pull down her top zipper, then pulled the lower one up so they met at her waist, revealing the lacy panties she’d worn—for him, of course—and the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Lúcio could feel heat rising in his cheeks and flooding his stomach already.

“Did I tell you how good you look?” he asked, pulling her closer still. In her heels, she was just tall enough that he could easily lean down to cover her collarbone with kisses. Now that he’d given in, he was realizing more and more just how much he wanted this.

“Mm!” Hana whimpered as his mouth moved lower and his tongue met her skin. She didn’t resist as he pushed her collar wider open to bare most of her chest, and as he closed his lips over the swell of her breast and sucked gently, she slid one hand up the back of his neck. Speaking softly, for his ears only, she breathed, “Harder.” She wanted to feel every moment of this as much as possible. And Lúcio, of course, was helpless to deny whatever she asked for; she was forced to bite her lip to keep from moaning out loud as he sucked harder, but when he was that close, he could still hear everything.

Dragging him back up to her, she caught his lips for another deep kiss and quickly unfastened his pants to slide her hand down the front of them. All those kisses had started to get him hard, and as she stroked him through his underwear, he easily responded to her touch.

“Shit,” he muttered, leaning his head back against the wall. Pleased with his reaction and eager to see more, Hana went to her knees and tugged his slacks down just enough that she could get to what she wanted. She kept up with her hands for only a few seconds before she lost patience and ran her tongue, soft and wet, slowly up the length of his cock. Lúcio shuddered and took in a deep breath to steady himself.

Again her tongue slid from base to tip, painfully slowly, as she reacquainted herself with the action. The heat of him against her lips had her moaning softly as she picked up the pace and got bolder, starting to take him inside. It was even hotter now as her tongue lavished his skin, and he was groaning under his breath in Portuguese, something she didn’t understand. But she figured she could probably guess what it meant. She rested her hands on his hips and carefully pushed forward, taking him deeper in her mouth—then pulled back slowly—then in again, deeper still. He was biting his knuckles as he watched her move, struggling to keep himself quiet. He wanted to tangle his fingers into her hair and help her…but he was sure that messing up her flawless bun would just create evidence for someone (probably Jeong) to use against him later. Besides, when she was treating him so well, how could he possibly complain?

She drew away completely for a moment to catch her breath, and he tried to do the same. Then she leaned forward and took him all the way, groaning with effort, lips pressed flush against the base of him, and he had to cover his mouth to stifle a cry of shocked pleasure. She couldn’t just do that so suddenly and expect him to—

He paused and looked down again as he realized something was different. As Hana pulled back and wiped her mouth, seeming very pleased with herself, he realized there was a hot pink condom wrapped around him now. _Did she…put it on with her mouth?_

Lúcio almost couldn’t help but laugh. “When did you learn that trick?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” she said with a smile of her own as she got to her feet, though she was noticeably a bit shaky. Leaning forward to brace her hands against the wall next to him, she wiggled her hips a little. “C’mere, _gostoso_.”

“I still think this is a bad idea.” Even as he said this, however, he moved to stand behind her. Since her dress was hanging open on one side, it wasn’t difficult to pull the back of it aside to show her legs and—he swallowed hard—everything else. How was he supposed to keep arguing when she looked this good?

“Probably,” she laughed, trembling slightly as he hooked his fingers in the edge of her panties to slide them down. He stepped a little closer and started to slide his cock against the wetness between her legs, pressing and teasing but not actually going inside yet.

“You sure you want to?” he asked, though he was fairly sure of what her answer would be.

“Ah…uh-huh,” she managed, starting to go a bit hazy-eyed herself. Hana was always good at maintaining her confidence and control—until she started getting attention herself. Then she quickly got impatient and desperate, enough that she would beg if she had to. “J-just…go slow. It’s been a while.”

“You got it, babe.” He pressed harder now, and she let out a sharp breath as he slid inside. “You okay?” She nodded quickly, so he moved a little deeper, sure to pace himself like she’d asked. No matter how torturous it was to go this slowly, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. God, she was perfect, though.

Holding onto her hips tightly, he could easily move inside her; she was wet enough that everything was smooth and slick. It didn’t take long for her to get used to it, and as he started to go faster, deeper, she was letting out soft moans with every breath. Of the two of them, she had always been louder and more enthusiastic in bed. He just hoped she’d be able to keep her voice down this time.

“Mm, mm, that’s…so good,” Hana panted, fingers curling against the wall in front of her. Lúcio’s self-control truly impressed her; although she could hear his harder breathing and some soft, brief sounds of desire, he was still conscious enough to know they needed to be quiet, in spite of how nice this was—and it was _so_ nice. She was already having trouble containing herself, and they’d only just started! “Aah, God, yes…!”

“That good, huh?” he teased, and her face flushed.

“Sh-shut up,” she managed. “I told you…I missed you.”

“It’s cute.” Maybe it gratified him a little to know that he could keep her from forming a comeback so quickly. He took a small step back, forcing her to bend over a little more. “I like knowing you want me so bad.”

Hana dropped her head, her mind fogging up with pleasure. “You can go f-faster,” she mumbled, “if you want.”

“Uh-huh.” He made a point of keeping his pace even, maybe holding her hips just a little tighter. “If that’s what _you_ want, you should tell me. And maybe I will.”

She let out a whine, embarrassed but enjoying it, as she always did, when he teased her a little. “Please, _dulzhino_. _Mais rápido_ ,” she moaned breathlessly. They both knew he had a thing for hearing her speak Portuguese, and he was especially weak for it after they’d spent so long apart. With a deep groan, he gave her what she asked for, forcing her to bite her lip hard to avoid crying out too loud. Her moans stayed, for the most part, trapped behind her lips, turning rougher and more desperate as Lúcio fucked her faster, harder. God, he was so good, she wanted to scream!

With a conscious effort to keep herself quiet, she slipped one shaky hand down between her legs to touch herself. When her fingertips slid against her clit and she tensed up by reflex, she and Lúcio both took in a sharp gasp. “Jeez. You’re gonna cum already, _coração_?” he asked, and she was grateful he couldn’t see how dark she was blushing.

“I can’t—help it. It’s been so long, and… Mnh, aren’t you even a little close?” she whined, tossing a glance at him over her shoulder. It wasn’t that she was trying to be selfish, but if he kept this up much longer without letting her cum, she was positive she would literally lose her mind.

“I am!” He leaned forward to rest one hand against the wall in front of her, closing the distance between them as much as possible so he could go faster. With his lips right next to her ear, he breathed, “If you cum for me, coelhinha, I will too.”

“Lúcio…” Her voice was barely above a whisper, her breath coming in short, quick gasps as her fingers moved faster between her legs and her free hand grasped at his tightly. “Yes, _yes_ , yes! I—” Her words cut off in a high-pitched moan as she finally came and pressed her mouth against her shoulder to muffle herself. But God, he was incredible! Hana could hardly see straight from pleasure, and she faintly registered Lúcio letting out a throaty groan of his own, his hips forced roughly against hers as he finished with her.

With a deeply satisfied hum, she finally relaxed, her legs still shaking, and Lúcio wrapped his arms around her to hold her steady. As they both caught their breath, he told her reluctantly, “We should probably get back.”

“Yeah. Just. Just give me another minute.” She pulled away and carefully turned around to drape her arms over his shoulders. With her face buried against his neck, she muttered, “Just a few more minutes like this.”

**…**

Maybe forty minutes after he’d left, Lúcio came back into the theater to take his seat again. Jeong eyed him critically, but he pretended not to notice and kept his eyes on the screen instead. After a few moments, the agent sighed and leaned over to speak to him quietly.

“Your tie is a mess. You should probably fix it before you leave.”

He lowered his head in embarrassment and muttered, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jeong sighed. “What am I going to do with you two…?”

Lúcio knew he couldn’t fairly blame Hana for what had happened. But he also knew that, having worked with her for as long as he had, Jeong probably knew who had started it.

After the movie, Hana was present and beaming for more photos and interviews, happy to talk about her experience with the filming, how she felt about the final product, and what new projects she was working on. Somehow, she seemed even happier than she had been when they’d arrived, though her agent was less so. When it was finally time to leave, she hugged Lúcio tightly again and told him she’d see him later. Perfectly acceptable and expected interactions for two completely platonic coworkers. As they went to their separate cars to leave, she texted him her hotel address and room number.

_How about dinner? We could order something in. And after that, who knows…_

_(_ _｡◕_ _‿‿_ _↼_ _｡_ _)_

Within seconds, he wrote back: _I’m in._


End file.
